Good Luck
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Kagami was confused. His whole brain was occupied with that one and only thing that is Aomine's kiss. AoKaga. One-shot. Pure fluff.


A short one-shot I thought of when I saw the list of 'Meanings Behind Kisses'. It was beautiful but I'm not sure if I have the ability to bring out its full beauty. Hope it's worthwhile, enjoy~

* * *

Kagami was confused. He was confused thorough the whole game with Kaijou, thought not that confused to make him lose attention on the game. He did focus or else he would not win the match. However, whenever there was a relaxed moment, not long, maybe a second or two, he would think of the kiss Aomine gave him before the match start. Of course, it would soon fade away once he sensed intensity.

The game ended. It was their victory. Kagami was happy, very happy. When they were all gathered at Seirin's changing room, the thought of what Aomine did came rushing into his head. Kagami's fingers found themselves to the tip of his nose, remaining there with a perplexed expression.

"Kagami-kun, what's wrong?" Kuroko's voice popped out of nowhere.

"Ah, just… Aomine, he kissed the tip of my nose." The redhead confessed with a confused look and Kuroko immediately understood what he was thinking.

"'Good luck', was what Aomine-kun tried to say." A smile played on the shorter male's lips as he voiced out his thought receiving a confused blink from Kagami. "A kiss on the tip of the nose means good luck. Didn't you know, Kagami-kun?"

The sudden realization that hit him made Kagami rushed out of the changing room and taking his bag along the way. He needed to find Aomine, fast.

Kagami ran in full speed but with no direction. He was an idiot to even act before thinking, but that is him. Kagami was hyperventilating the moment he reached a bench near a park. He sat there, panting heavily as his legs trembled dangerously. _Shit. _He cursed in his head as his breathing started to slow down.

"Aomine, where are you.." Kagami mumbled softly as he looked around him, crossing his fingers, hoping that Aomine would magically appear. He was panicking once he knew the meaning behind Aomine's Kiss. The reason lies beneath the respond he gave at the moment.

When Aomine caressed Kagami's cheek, brushing his ear along the way, and leaned in to peck gently on the tip of his nose, Seirin's Ace flinched and his face instantly went pale. Aomine kissing his nose was a blur to him but for some reason, he was grossed out. Not exactly grossed out, just, shocked. He did ask the bluenette what was the meaning to it but Aomine did not even bother to answer.

_"It's nothing."_ said Aomine flatly with an obvious tone of sadness and disappointment. Kagami was startled to see Aomine making such a face but before he could make things clear, the Touou Ace went away and he was called to get readied. And that's it, leaving stuffs unsettled as he played Kise's team; it was not a nice feeling.

A long sigh escaped Kagami's dried lips before he took another breathe in, ready to continue his search when a husky voice rang beside his ear.

"You called?"

"A-Aomine!" With widened eyes, Kagami exclaimed in surprise as he stood up suddenly, making him stumbled across a pebble thus falling face flat into Aomine's wide chest.

"Woah, watch your feet." A smirk crept onto the sun-kissed male's lips elegantly as he held Kagami in his arms protectively, causing the shorter male to blush slightly.

"Damn, shut it." Kagami picked himself up and patted off the non-existent dust away from his jersey, cheeks tinted with light shades of pink. Aomine chuckled lightly with amusement before fixating his gaze on the red haired teen. Kagami glanced up from his jersey, only to find a certain bluenette staring at him which caused him to blush more. "Sheesh! Stop staring."

Aomine shrugged nonchalantly. There was this short silence between them before Kagami finally decided to cut to the chase.

"The kiss…" Kagami looked away, rubbing his neck nervously before continuing. "Thanks and…sorry." He finished. It was incomplete, but Aomine got it. He knew Kagami was referring to the kiss he gave the other before their match with Kaijou as a good luck. He assumed that Kagami didn't know the meaning behind it, hence making that weird face, so he didn't really mind.

"Don't let it get to you." A tanned hand waved in the air lazily as the owner flopped down on the bench, yawning softly. He was quiet tired although he did nothing all day except for observing the match. Seeing Aomine's yawn made Kagami remembered he was, too, exhausted and sat beside the bluenette. He took his bag and let it rest on his lap before letting out a soft yawn.

Aomine glanced Kagami's way and smirked at his rival's eyelids that were dying to just drop down and rest. He knew that Kagami had had a hard time playing with Kaijou and knew that he must be beyond exhausted. "Kagami," He gained the other's attention. "Here." Aomine nodded at his shoulder, signalizing it was okay to sleep on. Kagami, who was too tired to think of anything else, grinned with gratitude before leaning on it and fell asleep almost immediately.

Aomine smiled and kissed his hair before he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sappy ending, huh? ^^" Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
